Sesshomaru's Revenge
by CL 9 3 11 0 9 5
Summary: When Kagura died, Sesshomaru set to have revenga upon the one that killed Her


Hi this is about Sesshomaru avenging Kagura, who died in his hands

**The fight**

The figure standing on a hill with his two swords and his white hair flowing with the wind. As this figure stared at the sunset, the wind howled around demanding justice in his ears, the clang of swords were heard in the distance.

"Soon Kagura soon" Sesshomaru whispered closing his eyes.

Flashback

" Sesshomaru… please defeat Narkau… before he hurts Kanna… she is my sister," Kagura whispered as her eyes started to become glassy.

"You have my word from a great dog demon which is hard to break," Sesshomaru said coldly.

The pair were in a field that is surrounded by flowers, blood staining the grass below as Kagura's blood flow with the beating of her heart that she stole from Narkau but it cost her life but she rather be dead than be under Narkau forever. Sesshomaru held Kagura with his arm and Kagura was cuddling next to Sesshomaru, trying to make her last moments of her life worthwhile.

As she drew her last breath, Kagura looked at Sesshomaru with longing and in his eyes she sees love

" I love… you" Kagura whispered, blood trickled down her chin. She handed her lover her weapon, the fan. No words were exchanged for Sesshomaru knew what he had to do, he hugged the dieing figure while Kagura turned into ashes and floating in the wind before she became the wind. Sesshomaru walked away with the fan placed firmly in his sash and a promise to hold up.

End of Flashback

Sesshomaru got a hint of a battle with the miasma scent of Narkau a long with his half-brother. He turned and heading that way, picking up speed as he went. Jaken and Rin were already in a safe place for he sent them away when they started the journey. Sesshomaru is now speeding over his lands, with _Ah Uh_ (if don't know this you are not a Inu fan) following him for he may be of used. Sesshomaru drew his sword from its place next to the fan. And called out

"Dragon Strike" and startling the crowd below and Inuyasha looked up to see his brother charging into the battle with battle lust in his eyes but that was rarely seen in his brother for he was made of ice.

" What are you doing here, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha shouted over the battlefield but the reply he got was nothing for Sesshomaru dealt out his attacks on the foe but Inuyasha noticed he never attacked Kanna, the child next to Narkau. Unaware of the wind picking up, he charged into the battle not wanting Sesshomaru to take all the glory. The wind is howling for it wants to fight as well, Sesshomaru jumped away but far away so Narkau can't attack him, took the fan out from his belt and held it out waiting for some one to take it from him. Everyone held their breath waiting; the fan started to twitch and rose in the air. The wind took form of and outline behind the fan, Kagura stood there holding the fan like it is her last lifeline.

"Kagura, welcome back, I think it is time we took revenge of your death and the hurt Narkau caused," Sesshomaru said calmly bowing slightly to the faint form and shape of Kagura while everyone including Narkau stared at the wind witch.

The pair turned and faced the scene, Kagura on her fan while Sesshomaru settled in a battle stance. Suddenly they rushed out Narkau while calling out "Dragon Strike" and " Dance of the Dragons," these powerful attacks charged toward Narkau but another joined it, it was the Wind Scar making them join together forming " The Wind Dragon" the attack needed to defeat Narkau. The attack looked like a dragon made of golden scales with blue lighting charging around him, as the dragon floated in the sky it charged down upon the evil one as a mixture of tornados with blue and yellow streaks in eye of the tornado.

As the smoke cleared, unknown to everyone's eyes Sesshomaru ran toward Kanna, and taking her to her sister. The group stared at the mangled body of Narkau insuring Victory over the evil that has been over the land for 52 years. Inuyasha walked over the tall person that is brother.

" Why did you save Kanna and Kagura from dieing with Narkau, they are pure evil Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said coldly threaten to pierce Sesshomaru with his tetsuigia.

" I saved Kanna because I promised to Kagura to save her from this cruel fate and as for Kagura she is dead," Sesshomaru said plainly. He turned to face Kagura who was waiting to hand her fan but to Seeshomaru who took it with out a word. Kagura then faced the entire group of fighters and spoke in a voice that rings in the very air.

" Thank you for all your help for beating Narkau for I was never under the control of Narkau but he had me under control for he had my heart. He killed me when I betrayed him for last time; I wanted my sister to be free like I am now with the help of Sesshomaru. My heart and soul is in the fan that I always carried but now I am the wind so I helped you defeat Narkau for you direly needed my help now I bid you farewell,"

Sesshomaru then walked away with a tear falling down his cheek that never a tear in his lifetime. The group watched him walk away and started to separate to their own ways, Sango with Mirkou holding her hand, Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, Shippo with Kilala following Sesshomaru to meet Rin.


End file.
